


On the Mountain's Peak

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, here's a tiny meal for you, hey it's been a while huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: Sometimes, when the two of them are alone, he’ll try to tell her, but he always stops after the first word. Nia can’t help but feel a bit bad for him. Telling Rex she loves him has always been natural, as easy as breathing, but for Rex it’s like scaling a mountain, and Nia wishes she could make it easier somehow.
Relationships: Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	On the Mountain's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Xenoblade 2's second anniversary but I just never finished it
> 
> until now :')))

Rex isn’t ready to say  _ ‘I love you’ _ yet.

Nia’s been in a relationship with him for a while now, but any and all  _ ‘I love you’s _ have come from her. Rex will tell her all kinds of other sweet, sappy things, but those three words are the ones he can’t seem to muster. Nia isn’t upset with him for that—there are a lot of big steps to be taken in a relationship. And saying  _ ‘I love you’ _ just happens to be one of those steps for Rex.

But it would be a lie to say it isn’t just a little bit frustrating. And maybe a little sad, because she  _ knows _ he’s trying, but every time, he always fails. Sometimes, when the two of them are alone, he’ll try to tell her, but he always stops after the first word. Nia can’t help but feel a bit bad for him. Telling Rex she loves him has always been natural, as easy as breathing, but for Rex it’s like scaling a mountain, and Nia wishes she could make it easier somehow.

She sits alone on Messet Point, the setting sun warm on her skin. The village is quiet at this time, since people are beginning to turn in for the day as it comes to a close, and Nia sighs contentedly at the calmness around her. The world is so much more peaceful since they found Elysium. She wouldn’t trade this happiness for the world.

The Gormotti doesn’t notice the footsteps behind her until someone sits down next to her. She startles before realizing that it’s Rex.

“Hey,” he says, nudging her lightly with his elbow. His smile is somehow brighter than the setting sun.

“Hey,” Nia greets back, happily leaning against him. Rex chuckles and plants a kiss behind her ear.

“Can I tell you something?” he asks, his smile widening.

She hums. “Of course.”

At this, Rex suddenly moves and gently takes her face in his hands. He kisses her lovingly, threading calloused fingers through her hair and Nia almost purrs at the sudden warmth coursing through her.

When they finally separate, Rex is flushed and grinning at her like she’s the entire world, and while spontaneous acts like this aren’t uncommon, this one feels a bit different. Nia smiles and raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?” she giggles, and somehow the brunet’s golden eyes sparkle like nothing she’s ever seen.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Nia’s heart swells so much she’s afraid it might burst. She’s waited  _ so long _ to hear this from Rex that it almost seems like a dream.

And then Rex kisses her and says it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, almost as if he’s making up for every failed attempt at saying those words before, and now Nia is certain that this isn’t a dream.

How did she get so lucky?


End file.
